Darkness Into The Guided Light
by Rukia-chappy
Summary: Sorry reload Up , Melinda Cullen or Black is daughter of mass urder Sirius Black, she enter third year of hogwarts. it start at 3rd -5th year. Base on HP movies and crossover w/ Twlight, Melinda is Mine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Year

Disclamier : **Don't own Harry Potter , Belongs to their creator J.K Rowling , and Warner Bros for the movies.. Twilight own by Stephaine Meyer( SP) ? .. so yeah i dont any own any of them**

**I own only Melinda Cullen ...^-^...and her Mother Kayla Cullen**

**On with the story**

Forks Washington 

" Melinda" said woman voice, as she was going up the stairs and going the hall. The woman was Esme Cullen, the vampire stop at a door. " Melinda" said Esme, she went into the room. The room was dark and curtain was closed, she opened the curtain, the sun lit the vampire skin of diamonds. The figure in the bed move further into the bed. " Melinda" said Esme, " hmm"said the girl, " We leave London today and "said Esme. Melinda stayed in the bed, " School starts next week," said the girl. " Your staying at the Leaky Cauldron "said Esme. Melinda open her eyes and Esme left the room, she quicky ran into the shower. She finished and combs her hair. Melinda stared at her reflection in the mirror, her black hair and brown eyes; She had high –cheek bones and uptight body. She knew her mother went to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry, where she met her father. Her ancestor marred into the friend Jacob Black tribe and she was Esme great-great –great grandmother. Esme Cullen was her mother great- aunt.

After her second year at Hogwarts, Melinda went changes that which led to change into a werewolf; the gene skipped her mother onto her. Carlisle and Esme to her that her father was in Azkaban, who murdered people with a single curse. He was infamous Sirius Black, who escaped recently.

Footstep raced downstairs, Melinda came into view, " you ready to leave "said Esme, who standing along with Carlisle. She nodded and behind had her trunk and her owl named Starlight. Carlisle gave her permission slip, which was signed, third-years get go to Hogsmeade. Esme had written to Dumbledore for a port key. Melinda and Esme said goodbye to the family.

They landed in front desk of the leaky Cauldron, " Ah Mrs Cullen and Miss Cullen "said Tom, the barkeeper. He took Melinda stuff to her room. She and Esme went to the wall and Melinda used her pure black wand. Tap-Tap-Tap. The wall opened, She smiled at Diagon Alley, after going into Grittgotts Bank. They went around to new robes to new books, Melinda looked at her book of Monster. Earlier she was Neville Long bottom having trouble with the book. She looked around for her friends, but the Weaslys were in Egypt.

That night Esme had to go, she hugged the 13 year old, " see you next summer and don't phase or if there is a vampire near, I love you" said the vampire. Melinda watched her go. " Miss Cullen your room number is 18'said Tom. Melinda went to her room.

The day's pass, only one day before school start Melinda heard a voice, " Here you go Mr. Potter "said Tom. Melinda smiled and opened the door. " Miss Cullen" said Tom. " Melinda" said Harry, Melinda saw that he grew and hair longer. " Hello Harry" Said Melinda. Tom left to his work. " When you did get here" said Harry, " last week" said Melinda. Melinda saw he had look. " Harry what did you do" said Melinda.

Harry looked at the girl, " what do you mean" he said. " What did you do now "said Melinda.

" You blew up your aunt! "Exclaimed Melinda, she was sitting on her chair in her room. Harry told her what his Marge said about his family and lost control of his power. " Who would name their child Marge? " said Melinda. Harry chuckled. " Good thing you didn't expelled for under age magic" said Melinda, Harry looked at her and saw her hair was cut short up to almost to her neck. " You cut your hair," said Harry. " Yeah, New Year" said Melinda. They talked and Harry went his room to sleep, Melinda did too.

Next Morning

Melinda woke up to yelling, a smile came and hurried to get dress. Melinda walked out of her room and she was Harry looking at their two best friends. " I'm warning you Hermione"said Ron, " It's a cat, Ronald, what do you expect" said Hermione, " A cat? is that what they told "said the red head. Harry and Melinda were enjoying this. " Looks like a pig with hair" said Ron, Melinda saw Hermione holding a ginger colored cat. " That rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush" said Hermione in her defending voice. Melinda giggle, the two turned around, " Harry, Mel" said the two. Melinda went over to hug Hermione, and Ron.

" Egypt, what's it like" said Harry, as the four friends sat at a table. Melinda was looking at the picture of the Weasly's in the daily. " Brilliant, loads of stuff, mummies, tombs "said Ron, Melinda listen to Ron, when she tried to pet Crook shanks. The cat hissed at her. The three looked at her, she just shrugged. Melinda wolf smell must go to the cat. " Egyptians used to worship cats "said Hermione holding the cat. " along with the dung beetle "said Ron. " Also the hippo, crocodile, hawks and mummified them, put them into tombs "said Melinda. Hermione chuckled and Boys rolled their eyes. " Great another one" said Ron. " A least we read "said Melinda, " oh shush up Ronald "said Hermione.

Suddenly the clipping was pulled out of Ron hands, " not flashing that clipping again Ron" said Melinda favorite twins. " I haven't shown anyone expect Mel and Harry" said Ron. Melinda got up and said " Boys", " Our favorite Cullen" said Fred, the two gave her bone crushing hug. " Harry" said Mrs. Weasly, " Mrs. Weasly"said Harry; still in the hug " Mrs. .ly…"said the girl. " Boys let the poor girl "said their mother. They let go, " Melinda good to see you dear" said Mrs. Weasly, " Good to see you again Mrs. Weasly"said Melinda. " Everything packed "said Mrs. Weasly, they nodded. Arthur Weasly came over and greeted the two; he pulled Harry into dark place. Melinda with her wolf hearing heard everything about Sirius Black coming after him and Melinda. Harry came back, " Mel, Mr. Weasly wants to see you "said the boy. Melinda went over, " Melinda "said Mr. Weasly, " I know, I have this super hearing and heard what you said to Harry" said Melinda. " Me and Molly knew your mother Kayla Cullen and your father, he may want to come after you and Harry, do the others know about him being your father "said Mr. Weasly, she shook her head, he nodded and left. Melinda sat down and sighed , it was going to be a long third –year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dont own HP , it belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. for the movies , Twlight belongs to Stephaine Meyer . I'm Only own Melinda Cullen .. **

**enjoy the stoy ^_^**

**Ch 2: The Scary Dementor**

The Hogwarts Express left King Cross Station, Melinda and the others went to the compartment, " I didn't mean to blow her up "said Harry, who getting scolded by Hermione, " I just" said Harry, " lost control" said Melinda cutting him off. " Brilliant "said Ron, Melinda rolled her eyes and got hit back of the head by Hermione, and her. " Honestly, Ron, it's not funny, Harry was lucky not to be expelled, right Mel "said Hermione in her serious voice, " yes Hermione, he was lucky" said Melinda. Harry rolled his eyes, because he lost to two girls.

They found a compartment and sat down, " who is he" said Ron, " Professor R.J Lupin"said Melinda, " how did she know "said Ron, Hermione rolled her eyes and said." It's not his baggage Ronald". He looked, Harry asked of he was asleep, " I got to tell you guys somrthing"said Harry, and closed the door.

" Let me get this straight, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you and Mel "said Ron, Sniff, " werewolf" thought Melinda, she shrugged it off. " yeah"said Harry, looking at the three. " But they'll catch black won't they "said Hermione, " Hermione means everyone is looking for him "said Melinda, even he was her father, that get to see her grow-up. Ron explained that no has ever escape Azkaban prison Intel now.

Suddenly the train came to a halt at fast move, the lights turn off, " Why did we stop" said Melinda, her wolf sense came on alert. " We can't be there yet, could we "said Hermione, looking around in the dark." What's going on" said Ron, as the air grew very cold and chilly. " I don't know, maybe we broken down' said Harry, " Lets hope," said Melinda, a pain to her foot, " Ouch Ron that was my foot" said Melinda, Ron looked at the icy window and said " There something moving out there". The train budge alittle, Melinda grabbed on to Harry. " I think something coming aboard,"said Melinda, her wolf side wanted to phase, but she couldn't risk it. " Bloody hell, what's happenings" said Ron,

A shadow moved towards their compartment door, and it opened it. The air was now really cold. Crook shanks hissed at it and scratch at it. Melinda wanted to phase. The creature went towards Harry and Melinda saw it sucking out Harry soul. Professor Lupin got up, from his wand came bright glowing light, Harry fainted.

The creature was scared and left.

Harry found himself awake, " Harry is you all right "said Hermione. Melinda and Ron helped him up on to the seat. " Here eat this, it'll help" said the new professor. He had a chocolate in his hand; Harry grabbed it and looks at it. " Thank you" said Harry, Lupin got up and went to speak with the driver. Lupin told the other three it was dementor a d it came on the train looking for Sirius Black.

When Lupin left, Harry said, " What happen to me". The other looked at each other. Melinda was paled, because it was cold. " Well you sort went rigid "said Melinda, looking at him. " We thought maybe you were having a fit or something," said Ron, " An neither of you three, you know pass out "said Harry, " well, I did, but I was sick this summer 'said Melinda looking at him. " We all felt weird though "said Ron," Like I never be happy "said Melinda, who was still cold. " But someone was screaming" said Harry. " Who" said Hermione, looking at her friend, " a woman" said Harry. " No one was screaming Harry, are you alright?"Said Melinda, feeling his head. " Your warm" said Harry looking at her and smirking at her. Melinda blushed and rolled her eyes, sitting back down in her seat. " Well, Mr. Potter, least it better then been cold "said Melinda, the train started moving again. Harry chuckled at her and fell asleep. The train kept on route to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: It does not belong to me , HP belongs to JK Rowling and Waner Bros for the movies and Twilight Belongs Stephaine Meyer ( Sp) Melinda belongs to me_**

_Ch 3: Back _

" Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now, I'd like to say few before all become befuddled by our excellent feast" said Dumb lore. The old wizard introduced Professor Lupin for Defense the Dark Arts and Hargid for care of magical creatures. Melinda and the others clap, " of course that why he knew to give the chocolate Harry" said Hermione. Melinda looked at the new teacher, he seem familiar to her.

Melinda saw Harry turn around to Malfoy. " Is it true you fainted" said Malfoy, she saw him pretending to faint. " I mean you actually fainted," he said, Melinda trying to control her temper, if she grew out of control. The idiot will have a very angry werewolf on him. She would have to listen to Carlisle and Esme lecture. " Shut it and shove off Malfoy "said Melinda, trying not to phase.

He glared at her, she did too. " He not worth your time Mel" said Ron, Harry began to sulk, " don't worry, Harry, he full himself" said Melinda. " Thanks Mel" said Harry. Soon the headmaster began again, explain that dememtors were at very exit of the school and looking for Sirius Black.

Soon off to bed, " FORTUNA MAJOR "said Semus, the fat lady portrait wouldn't let them in. She was doing an opera singing, " here listen, she just won't let me "said Semus, he moved. Now it was the Cullen turn¸" FORTUNA MAJOR" said Melinda, glaring at her. " No, no, wait, wait, watch this "said the portrait. She did it again, sensitive to her hearing; Melinda and rest covered their ears. Since it wouldn't work, she broke the glass. " Amazing just with my voice," said the portrait. " Yeah a broken record" said Melinda in sarcastic tone. " Fortuna Major" said Harry, she huffed, " yes alright go on," said the portrait. " Thank you" said Harry; they all went in. " still doing that after a year" said Melinda, rubbing her head. " She can't sing" she said, "exactly" said Harry. ***SNIFF* **Melinda smelt a rouge vampire at the edge of the forbidden forest. Melinda quickly took off, her friends watch her go. Hermione knew Melinda wolf form. The others went into their dorms.

Harry couldn't sleep, he sat around the fireplace. The portrait door open. Melinda came in. " Mel" said Harry, Melinda jump; " Geez Harry you almost have me heart attack," said Melinda. Harry saw her caked in dirt, and a cut on her cheek. " Good night" said Melinda going the upstairs; Harry watches her go and few minutes later he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : HP does not belongs to me , and Twilight also, HP belongs to JK Rowling and Waner Bros for movies , Twilght belongs to Stephaine Meyer **_

_**Chapter 4: Creepy Lessons **_

" Welcome my children, in this room you shall explore the noble arts of Divination "said Professor Trelwaney, " rubbish "said Melinda looking at her tea cup, they were going to how to read from tea leafs. Melinda fell asleep, the boys looked at her, " she tired" said Ron, looking at the girl. " She came in late last night," said Harry. The professor was rambling on, " What a load of rubbish "said Hermione voice, Ron jumped and said," where did you come from". " Me, I've been here all this time," said Hermione, looking at the two. Melinda was still asleep, " Ah, my dear boy, my dear boy" shrieked Trewlawny, " what "said Harry looking at her as if she were crazy. " you have the Grim" she said. " The grin, what's the grin" said a fellow classmate.

" Not the grin, the Grim" said Melinda in her annoyed voice, because she woken up. A classmate read it meant death. Melinda and Harry looked at each other, it was filled with silence.

Hermione and Ron were bickering about her classes at the same as the other three lesson, Melinda and Harry rolled their eyes. " Broaden your minds, use your inner eye to see the future" said Melinda in a creepy voice, she walk by the two and flipping Hermione eyes. Melinda began to shriek when the two begin to chase after her. Harry laugh as Hermione stop, Ron trying to catch her. She was too fast.

The four were walking in the woods, Melinda saw poor Neville getting attack by his monster book. " don't be such a wimp longbotton"said one of the Slytherins. Melinda helps him up. " Shove off "said Melinda, glaring at them. " Dementor, Dementor"said Malfoy, Harry turn in panic stance, " shut up Malfoy want me to drag you into the Foridden forest tonight:" said Melinda, she smirk at his scared face. He was scared since first year. He and his goons did pull their hoods and did ghost booing at them. " Just ignore him," said Ron. Melinda glare at the idiots again, " got something to say, Cullen" said Malfoy, smiling evilly at her. " Actually yeah, how about a fist in that pretty girly face of yours "growled Melinda, she took off her robe, and going over with fists ready. The boys grab her and drag her back, "say hello to Buckbeak,"said Hagrid voice, a bird –animal like creature came into view. " Hagrid, exactly what is that? "said Melinda, " that my dear Melinda is a Hippogiff"said Hagrid. He told them what Hippogriff was. " Now who'd like to come and say hello?" said Hagrid, the class move back, only leaving Harry to stand-alone. When this happen Hermione and Ron grab hands, pulled back. Melinda chuckled at their blushing faces.

` Harry looked back, the blushing two gave him a sad look, Melinda gave him thumbs up sign. " Well done, Harry, well done, come on now," said the professor. He grabs Harry, started taking him to Buckbeak. Soon Harry took off in flight with Buckbeak. Melinda and the other two looked at each other, the two came back and landed, " that was awesome Harry "said Melinda. " oh, please "said Malfoy gong towards the creature, while the class was clapping. " you're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute "said Malfoy, " Malfoy no" said Hagrid. Buckbeak jumped up and scratch him on the arm. Hagrid clam him down. " Well I guess the idiot never learns, "said Melinda, " it killed me" said Malfoy in wincing voice, Hagrid dismiss the class and took him to the Hospital Wing.

" IT KILLED ME, what an idiot "said Melinda , walking with the three , " Mel 'said Hermione, " what "said the girl , " Hermione , its his fault for going at it "said Harry , She sigh and they walk back to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : HP belongs to Jk Rowling and Warner Bros for the movies , Twilight belongs to Stephaine Meyer , Oc belongs to Me**

**Chapter 5: Fears **

"Listen to the idiot "said Ron, they were sitting at the table and looking at the idiot. " He really lying on thick isn't it," said Melinda, " at least Hargid didn't get fired, "said Hermione. " I heard Draco father was furious "said Hermione, " we haven't end of this "said Melinda, griping her quill and snapping it in two. The three look at her, they never seen this man before. " He been sighted "said a fellow housemate, he came running with the Daily. " Who" said Melinda, " Sirius Black "he said. "? Dufftown, that not far from here" said Hermione.

Melinda begin to grow pale and ghostly white, at a right time, Melinda smelt a vampire. She ran out and the others didn't see her go. " Oi, where Mel." said Ron, Hermione and Harry looked around, the girl was gone. " She told me give to you, "said Ginny, she gave them the note. _**Something to do, see you in next class:) –Melinda. **_They grab their stuff and left to the next class, Hermione had a different class.

" Intriguing isn't it" said Lupin, as he was walking in front the class. In front of the class was a shaking closet. " Would anyone to volunteer a guess what s is inside, "said their teacher. " that a Boggart that is "said Dean, " very good Mr. Thomas "said Lupin.

The door open, Melinda come in " Ah, Miss Cullen welcome" said Lupin. Melinda went to stand next to Ron and Harry. Harry saw a cut on her wrist, " Miss Cullen, what is a Boggart look like?" said Lupin; " No one knows sir," said the girl. Harry let the cut he saw go and will ask her later .

Hermione came out of nowhere, Ron asks her when she came, and she gave the usual answer. Melinda raises her hand, he call on her. " Sir, a Bogart are shape shifter, they take form of whatever a person fears the most" said Melinda, " that means"said Hermione, " so terrifying yes. Yes "said Lupin. He explains a charm would work on the Boggart. " After me Riddiklus"said Lupin, " Riddiklus "chorus the class.

The Boggart class began, one classmate after went, and Melinda went after Ron. The Boggart change shape, it turned into a wolf with white, gray fur. The wolf was HUGE, it was Melinda wolf form. In front of her were bodies turn into ash, blood covered on the wolf. Tears began to fall; Melinda worse fear was killing her family in her wolf form. Melinda took off and grabs her bag, the class mutter, she was scared of wolves.

Melinda ran and didn't stop; she went up to the Astronomy Tower and cried . Hermione came and sat next to her . They sat there and Hermione rubbed her back in sisterly way . Soon they Left to the common room , Melinda could'nt get the image out of her head . Tomorrow was gonna be a new day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Dont own any of them, belongs to their owner, Melinda belong to me**

**Chapter 6: Flight**

" Remember, their visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege should your behavior reflect poorly on the school, that privilege shall not be extended again, no permission form signed, no visiting the village "said Mcgongall, Harry asked if he could go. She couldn't, Harry was going to stay at the school. " Sorry Harry" said Melinda, they left. She felt bad that Harry couldn't come , because of her father.

Soon Melinda and the other two come back, Melinda got Harry a new pair of gloves and the other two got him candy. After dinner they going back to the common room, a crowd of people " Ginny what's going" said Melinda, the youngest Weasly's went over. " The fat lady is gone," said Ginny, Soon Percy came through, he told someone to get the Headmaster. Melinda was in a daze, her father tried getting in and after her or Harry.

They were assembled in the great hall, Hermione and Melinda still in a daze," Mel, Melinda" said Hermione, shaking her. " Huh, Mione "said Melinda, looking he her friend. Hermione asked if she was okay, Melinda nodded. They went to bed, but Melinda was still up.

Melinda and others were sitting in Dark Arts, waiting for Professor Lupin. Melinda was reading, there no vampires coming around .She had a break, couldn't think about what happen with the Fat Lady. " Excuse me, Sir, where Professor Lupin"said Harry, Melinda and Harry watched the potion teacher coming down the aisle.

Snape told Harry it was not his concern; they change to page in their books. "Were-wolves" said Ron, Melinda flinch at the name, Harry saw her too. Hermione voiced call out they learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. Melinda stared at the page, "quiet" said Snape. Ron asked the other two, when Mione came in. They didnt know and keep looking at the book page.

" Now which of you tell can tell me the difference between an Animgus and a werewolf' said Snape. The whole class was really really quiet, Melinda thought a cricket could make noise. " None, how disappointing "sneered Snape, looking at the class.

" Please Sir, an Animgus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animalia, werewolf has no chance with each full moon" said Hermione, " he no longer remember who he is, he kill his best friend, the werewolf only respects to all of its own kind" finished Melinda, looking from her seat at the board. Malfoy did a wolf howl, the others laugh; " Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, that's the second time and first you spoken out of turn, Miss Granger, Cullen," said Snape looking at the two.

Melinda glare at him and shaking, Hermione grab her hand. " The you two incapable of restraining yourself or do you two take on being a know it all" said Snape. Melinda growl and glared at him, he took points away from them. The essay, he gave them was due on Monday.

Harry had Qudditch tomorrow, Snape it was still due. After class was over, Melinda quickly grabs her stuff and walked out. Harry and Ron watch go , Hermione following her . Knowing Melinda was angry and going into the forbidden to phase , clam down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer: Dont own them , belongs to their owners, Melinda is one i only own **

**Chapter 7: Trust of Chaos **

Rain and lighting lit the sky, as brooms flew in the air, chanting and shouting for their own houses. Melinda and Hermione, Ron watches their best friend fly in the ice-cold rain. Melinda only wearing one jacket, wasn't cold and because of her wolf genes. Paying attention to Harry who was nowhere in sight. Ron and Hermione snuggle up against the girl. " Geez, Mel your warm "said Ron, looking at the soaking girl, "…."said their friend, she was looking at the sky. Melinda saw Harry falling; Dementors were flying around behind him. Hermione put her head in Ron chest, Melinda watched the headmaster say a spell. Next a bright light blinded her eyes, Melinda open her eyes and saw Harry on the ground,

Melinda and the others were in the Hospital Wing, where Harry was recovering. She didn't listen to other talk, " Mel, he waking up "said Hermione. Harry woke up and saw his friends looking at him. " What happened? "asked Harry, looking at the others. " Well you fell off your broom "said Hermione going over to his side. " Really, I meant the match, who won?"He asked again. Melinda looked around.

" No blames you Harry "said Ron, looking at his best friend. Hermione explained about the Dementors not being near the school and Dumblore being furious. Ron came back with a cloth, showed Harry his broken broom. Melinda gave him sympathy look for him. Ron told him that the Whopping willow did it; Harry felt grief over his broken broom.

As the snow fell, over by the shrieking shack. Hermione, Ron, Melinda stood at the gate looking at it. " Its meant to be the most haunted building in Great Britain, did I mention it" said Hermione looking at it. " Twice already Mione"said Melinda, " do want to have bit closer," said Hermione, " to the shrieking shack" Said Ron, Melinda nodded no." Actually we like it right here, don't we Ron" said Melinda, looking at the red –head. Ron nodded at her.

Then a certain idiot voice call out to the three, " well, well look who here, you three shopping for your dream" said Malfoy. Melinda rolled her eyes and glared at him." Bit grand for you isn't it weasel-bee, don't your family sleep in one room "said Malfoy, sneering at them.

" Shut your mouth, Malfoy "said Melinda, glaring at him. " not very, really Cullen, trying to pick a fight" said Malfoy. Melinda tried going over to hit him. Hermione and Ron were holding her back. " Boys, I think it's time we teach Cullen and Weasel-bee how to respect their superiors" said Malfoy, looking at them. " Hope you mean yourself" said Hermione glaring at them. " How dare you talk to me, you filthy little mudblood"said Malfoy. " Growl", " I hope that rude comment wasn't at Hermione Malfoy, I will personally do some damage of at the pretty face of yours" said Melinda, giving him a very death glare.

She tried to keep her anger in and not to phase in front of them. A snowball came flying and hit Malfoy, his goons. It lasted for good 2 minutes of torture fun. They ran away. A tug came to Melinda and Hermione hats. " Harry "said Melinda, laughing, Ron was scared,

The four were walking in the Hogsmeade; Harry told them about The Marauders Map, Hermione told to turn it in. Melinda and Ron rolled their eyes. They came to a pub, where the minister was coming out of carriage. The teachers and Minister said Harry name. Harry took running in, the other three waited outside. Melinda didn't know Harry was going find about her and Sirius Black relationship.

Waiting for few minutes, the door flew opened and footsteps running in the snow. They followed Harry into forest clearing. " Mel "said Hermione, Melinda shrugged off her hand. " Harry, what happen?" said Melinda, pulling off his cloak, he was crying. " You knew," said Harry, " knew what" said Melinda looking at him." He was their friend and he betrayed them," said Harry looking into her. She saw was hatred for her father and hurt for telling him.

" He was their friend," shouted Harry, Melinda and other looked at him. " I hope he find me, because when he does, I'm going to be ready" said Harry, shaking in fury.

" When he does, I'm going to kill me and Melinda, you were my friend, you lied to me and Hermione, Ron"said Harry. " I didn't want to tell you, he my father, you three would hate me," said Melinda. Tears ran down her face." Too late "said Harry, he began walking away, " Harry please" said Melinda, turning around. " Were no longer friends, you stay from the three of us, you bloody traitor" said Harry. Ron and Him left. Hermione wanted to comfort her , she walked away.

Melinda knee sank into the cold snow and cried with the snowfall. She later returns to the castle. Weeks pass Melinda was quiet and in a daze. Her eyes were filled with emptiness; Neville and other watch her grow in darker slumber. Her meals became smaller and smaller. She didn't phase, there were no vampire near.

In the Great Hall, Melinda sat near the door, Owls came with mail. Starlight landed near Melinda with a letter. She opened it and it said"_**Melinda, hi sweetie, I still there not talking to you, give it time, I'm writing, because Victoria is back with an army of newborns. We want to come home early, its almost time for winter break, and we need you help us with the wolves. The family misses you, all with Love Your Mother Esme Cullen, P.S answer soon.**_

Melinda grabs a paper and answered yes. She quickly left the great hall. In the common room, the other three were sitting in the fireplace. The door opened, Melinda ignored the looks from them. Soon she came back down with her trunk and stuff. The three watched her leave; Hermione ran up the stairs and came back down crying. " She left, gone, how do feel now Harry and we been ignoring her for weeks now, she left maybe for good" said Hermione crying in the chair.

The car drove up to the Cullen home, Melinda got out from the passenger side. Esme and Alice, Rosalie ran to hugged to the poor girl. Melinda cried and cried. Carlisle watched the scene with sorrowful eyes. Soon they went back inside, Melinda went to her room . It was gonna be a long break from the school.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, Melinda belongs me.**_

_**Chapter 8: Aftermath**_

The week of Christmas break, everyone was getting to go back for the holidays, Hermione looked at Melinda bed, it was empty and depressed that she forgave Melinda, that her father was Mass Murder. You can't choose who your family is. She tired writing to her in Forks, but it was never answered.

_**Forks Washington:**_

After coming two weeks ago, it was raining and snowing, Melinda sat at the living room window, looking at Hermione letters. "Sigh", Melinda had been training for two weeks. She was getting ready for the Newborn army. Tomorrow was the fight; she will be hiding with pack in the woods. Jasper and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and the others tried cheering her up, **Sniff**, " Melinda its time, have Bella ride on your back to the mountain top" said Edward, She rolled her eyes and ignored Edward. Edward watched his baby sister leave out the front door.

" Bella ride on Melinda back," said Edward, Bella saw a large wolf it size as others ones, she was gray and white, mixed with black. One thing that was her eyes of stormy ice blue eyes. Bella got on, " Melinda go" said Edward. Melinda leaps forward and took off. Jacob and Edward, Seth followed her up to the top. " Melinda can u wait for Edward and the others," said Bella, looking down at the wolf. * Snort *, Melinda kept going.

Soon Melinda left to the others, before she left Edward wanted to talk to her. Melinda already did. Next week she was going back to Hogwarts. Hiding with rest of the pack, Melinda looked at Leah, Embry, Quil and Sam, others were hearing the Newborns.

The fight started, Melinda saw her family attack, as the Newborn vampires came close to the rock. Melinda and the pack attacked, She jumped one going after Alice. Alice and her look at few more coming at them, Melinda grab Alice by the hood and threw her. Alice rip the head off, Melinda charged a blonde head one. * Whining*, Melinda had to five on her, biting and clawing at her body. Melinda wolf body landed with a heavy thud. She broke her arm. " Melinda "shouted her family. Emmett and Jasper, along with Alice rip the vampires off. They all dead, Melinda changes back her whole arm were healing in bended way. " The Volturi are here, please take Melinda back with, they must know she here"said Carlisle. Sam pick her and ran off, " it okay Mel" said Sam, looking at the young girl. Melinda had few tears coming out.

At the Cullen home, " Ahhh, "shouted crying voice, Edward and others, except Jasper and Emmett were in Melinda room. Melinda was crying, Carlisle had to break her arm. Melinda had cuts and bruises on her arms, busted lip and bite marks on her neck. Esme watched youngest sleep, " Its my fault, I got Melinda hurt" Said Bella, looking at Edward.

" How is she" Said Edward, looking at his father, " she asleep, but her arm going to in two weeks" said their father. Edward nodded and left to his baby sister. Going into her room, Melinda was asleep, Edward kissed her forehead and left.

WEEK LATER: Hogwarts

The rest of students of Hogwarts were back for another semester, Harry and Ron, Hermione watch as rest of the students were in the Great Hall. " She not here" said Hermione. They waited, when they spotted the young black –haired girl walking with her bag. Professor Mcgongall went over and talked with Melinda. A while pass, Melinda saw her "friends" looking at her. The three saw her arm in a sling and bruises on her arm, the bites marks were slowly healing, and the effect of the vampire venom.

Melinda left to the common room, " lets go" said Harry, they followed her. " Mel" said Harry, Melinda turn and glared at the three, " So talking to me now" said Melinda angrily. " Were sorry Mel," said Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at her.

" I don't need your apology "said Melinda, then Hermione threw her around Melinda next. " You had us worried, I don't care your father is, I just want best friend back" cried Hermione. Tears began to run down Melinda face; Harry and Ron hug her too. That night Melinda told them about what in Forks and Newborn army. They were friends again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: sorry for the long update , dont own any of them , thank for the who review :]. Melinda belongs to me**_

_**Chapter 9: Back to the way it was**_

" Beautiful day" said Melinda walking with her friends, it's been months since the whole ordeal. " Gorgeous" said Hermione, looking at the sky, " unless you've been rip to pieces "said Ron. Melinda and Harry rolled their eyes, " rip to pieces, what are you taking about "said Harry. " Ronald lost his rat," said Hermione, looking at the two. Ron glare at her and said" I haven't lost anything, your cat killed him". " Rubbish" said Hermione, walking on ahead. Ron continued about the rat with Hermione. Melinda was getting sick of their bricking. " GUYS SHUT IT "said Melinda, glaring at the two. " I don't want to phase," said Melinda, " phase?" said Harry, He and Ron looked at her with weird looks. She brushed it off and left on ahead with Hermione to see Hargid about Buckbeak case. He cried when they lost and was sentence to death.

That night Melinda was in the common room and doing her homework. " Mel" said Harry, who standing in the stairway to the dorms. " Harry, its one in the morning, what are you doing up" said Melinda, she saw with the map and his wand. " Come with me" said Harry. Melinda nodded and put her sweater on; they went out of the common room.

Both walking down the hall, Melinda held Harry hand. " Put that light out," said a hallway painting. " Sorry" said Melinda; the painting kept telling Harry to put out his light from his wand. They both stopped, Harry kept looking at the map. " Harry?" said Melinda; " Shush" said Harry, still holding his hand. " Mischief managed, Nox," said Harry, putting out the light. A light blinded Melinda and Harry; it was coming from Snape wand. " Potter, Cullen" said Snape looking at the two third years. Melinda glared at him. " What are you two doing wondering the corridors at night" said Snape.

" We were sleepwalking," said Harry, Melinda tried not to laugh. " How extraordinarily like your fathers, you are Potter, Cullen "said Snape. Melinda let out inhumane growl in her throat. " They too, were exceeding arrogant shuttling the castle," said Snape. " Are father's didn't strut and nor do we" said Melinda, glaring at him. " Now if you didn't, we appicate, if you could lower your wand" said Harry, who squeeze Melinda hand. " Turn out your pockets "said Snape, looking at Harry sweatshirt pocket. Melinda eyes widened, when he pulled out the map.

" Spare bit of parchment" said Harry, looking at it. " Really, opening it, reveal your secrets" said Snape. Words appeared on the map, " Moony, Worm tail, Pad foot, Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and" said Harry, " go on Cullen read it" said Snape. " And request he keep his large nose out of peoples business "finished Melinda, who was not trying to laugh. " You insolent little"sais Snape, pointing his wand at them. Harry put Melinda behind him, "Professor" said Lupin, coming from behind him.

" Well, well Lupin, out for a little walk in the moonlight are we" said Snape, looking at Remus. " Harry, Melinda is you two alright "said Lupin, looking at the two. Melinda heard the two talk about the map, Harry and her looked at Snape leave. Lupin took the two to his office. " Melinda wait outside for Harry "said Lupin, Melinda nodded,

Waiting for him in the classroom, Melinda looked outside. The moon was shining through the windows. " Mel "said Harry, looking at the girl. " lets go" said Harry, she and him walked out and left back to Common Room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Found**

The four were walking through the front steps of the castle, Melinda saw man in black shaping a large axe. " I can't believe their going to kill Buckbeak "said Hermione, looking at the three. Walking down a corridor, " it just got worse" said Ron; they all saw Malfoy and his goons looking at the Hargid house. Draco was babbling about Buckbeak, and delivering the head to Melinda house. Melinda's anger flare and started walking towards him. Draco turn and saw fuming Melinda coming towards him, " you foul evil little cockroach "yelled Melinda, who pointing her wand at him. " Mel no" shouted the other three, she pulled back her wand. Draco gave a smirk, but Melinda turned and decks him in the face,

He and his goons ran away, Draco started muttering about stuff, while running away." that felt good" said Melinda, the three were shock. " That was brilliant "said Ron. Hermione gave Melinda a smile. They continued on towards Hargid.

After entering Hargid's home, Melinda didn't listen to them talk, she stands in the corner looking out for anyone who coming. She saw Ron get his pet rat; Hermione and him began to bicker about saying sorry. " Crack", a small stone hit the vase, " Ow"said Harry, who was holding his head, when another came in and nit hit him instead. He turn in the direction of stair walkway, He saw Fudge and Dumblore coming down. He grabs Melinda hand, Ron and Hermione going from behind them. Running outside and hiding behind the pumpkins, " shh"said a voice; the four turn and saw no one. " Mel" said Harry, looking at the girl. " I thought, I saw, never mind "said Melinda. They ran up and hid behind the pillars, Melinda watch in as the executioner swung the axe down.

Melinda and Hermione cried, the boys held the girls. " Ow Scabbers"said Ron, the rat bit Ron. Ron then chased after him, Melinda and other chase after redhead. Coming to hill, Melinda froze, " Harry, do you know what tree is this"said Hermione, who standing next him. Harry saw ,it was the Whopping Willow tree, " that not good, Ron, Ron"said Harry. He looked, and then out of nowhere a huge black dog came towards him. The black dog dragged Ron in the trunk of the tree, Ron was screaming all the way. Harry tried to run forward the tree hits him away. Hermione and Melinda try to help him. It attacks them, Hermione grabs on to a branch, and Melinda is knock into the air. **Thud**, Melinda lands on her back, " Mel" said Hermione, she is grab by the collar. Flying through the air, Melinda is thrown inside, and lands on Harry.

Harry thrown back on to the ground, " sorry Harry" said Melinda, then Hermione comes in and lands on Melinda. " Sorry you two" said Hermione, Melinda and Harry are awkward position. They looked into each other eyes and look away blushing. Hearing screams of Ron, Hermione and Melinda follow Harry up the stairs. Melinda sniff the air, it smelt like wet dog and human. She didn't know something bad was going to happen


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Dont ownt any of them , Only Melinda_

_Chapter 11: Meeting (Father and Daughter)_

Ron's scream still can be heard, Melinda and Harry grip on their wands, they climb up the stairs. Melinda went in first and saw Ron in a corner holding his leg. " Ron"said Harry, He looked at them and Hermione said" Ron, your okay." "Where the dog" said Melinda, looking around and sniffing the air. " Mel, Harry, the dog, it's a trap, he an amingus "said Ron, pointing behind the door. Melinda saw paws prints into human footprints. The door was close from behind; there stood her father Sirius Black. Eyes met, Sirius looked at Melinda with widens face of familiarly.

Harry puts his wand in the air; Melinda is frozen on the spot. " If you want to kill us, you'll have get through me" said Melinda, still locking eyes with him. " NO only have will die tonight," said her father, Melinda flinch, " that be you," said Harry, he went towards him. Melinda with her wolf hearing heard footsteps coming up. " Going to kill me Harry " said her father. Harry and the others see the door open, Lupin and him looked at each other. Melinda and Hermione eyed widen, Their Professor and her father hug like they knew each other

"NO, I've trusted you, we covered for you, and you've been his friend" said Hermione, looking at Lupin. " He a werewolf that's why he been missing classes" said Melinda. " How long have you two known?" said Lupin, looking at the two. " Since Professor Snape gave the essay" said Melinda, " you two are the brightest witches of your age, since your mother Melinda, you also Hermione" said Lupin. Melinda trying not to phase, keeps clam.

Sirius and Lupin talk, what he been waiting for a long time. " I did waiting twelve years of it in Azkaban, trust me you wouldn't last a week" said Sirius, Lupin looks at him and nods. " No" yelled Melinda, holding her wand up, so does Harry. " You betrayed your wife and my parents, you sold them to Voldmort "yelled Harry, Melinda eyed widen at the this. " It's a lie, I never would betrayed Kayla, James and Lily "said Sirius, " Melinda, Harry you got to listen" said Lupin, looking at the two. Harry put Melinda behind him and said " did he listen, when our mother's were dying, did he hear them screaming". Harry squeezes Melinda hand, when saying this.

" No, I wasn't there and I'll regret, even the rest of my life, even for Kayla" said her father. Melinda looks at her father; Lupin begins to tell about Harry parent's secret keeper who was Peter Prettigrew. The door is blown off, Snape come and looks at Lupin and Sirius. Melinda sees Snape taunt her father and going back in the prison. " Expelliamus "yelled Melinda, by the spell, Snape is thrown and knock out.

Sirius and others look at her with shock faces. Sirius smirks at his daughter, she got her smarts from Kayla and his rebellious side from him. " Mel "said Harry, " you attack a teacher," said Hermione. " Tell the whole to us, you got five minutes "said Melinda looking at the two adults. Lupin retold the story, Peter fakes his death and he was Ron rat. Minute later trying getting the the rat from Ron, who gave it to Lupin. Lupin said a spell with his wand, something happen. Melinda and the other watched.

Matter of seconds, Scabbers turn in to very small chubby man, with dirty hair and nails. The smell gets to Melinda and she covers her nose. Peter greets his friends and tries to run away. They stop him and Peter sees Harry, " Harry, look at you, look like your, like James, we were best of friends, him and I" said Peter. Sirius growled and told him not to talk about James in front him. Peter backs away and turns to see Melinda. " Sweet girl, Melinda, you just like Kayla, your mother was a bright witch, surely she wouldn't let them kill me" said Peter. Melinda looks at him and backs away, Sirius seeing this. He stands in front her, " Shut up, don't talk about Kayla in front of my daughter" said Sirius.

Harry puts Melinda behind him again, they try to kill him, and Harry stops them and tells they were taking back to castle. Peter is scared about going to Azkaban prison. They start to go outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Full Moon Light and Secrets Revealed**

Going out of the tree, night is drawn to the sky, Sirius stands at end of the hill, and He didn't see Melinda coming. " Beautiful isn't it," she said, standing next him. " Yes, it is beautiful, I'll never forget the first time, and I walked through the doors, I 'll be nice to do it again freely, I remember seeing your mother coming through tooand stepping on my foot on the first day of classes. It was love at first for me, she was beautiful, I miss her, you had too grow up without us, no parnets." said Sirius, looking at her. " I did, but you're my father and she is my mother, Esme and Carlisle been good to me, the family been good to good to me "said Melinda. She notice that Harry coming over, " that was noble thing you did back there, he doesn't deserve it" said Sirius, looking over at Harry. " I don't think reckon my father want his best friends to be killer for a worthless piece vermin like Pettigrew "said Harry. He looked at him and then at his best friend.

" I don't know if you know this, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me and Kayla your guardians," said Sirius, " I know," said Harry, looking at the castle. " And I'll understand if you choose to stay with Aunt and Uncle, but so you know, you could" said Sirius. " When" said Harry, looking at his Godfather. " You, Melinda, soon as my name is cleared" said Sirius. Melinda heard Hermione scream; the full moon shines in the sky.

Lupin begans to change into a werewolf, Sirius runs over and says" Remus, old friend did you take your potion tonight". Lupin shakes his head no. " Run all of you, now I mean it Melinda, you can't phase, you need to protect your serect, even if you want your friends to know" said Sirius, looking at her. Only Harry and Ron looked at on confusion , not Hermione

Harry grabs Melinda hand, Peter tries grabbing the wand. " Expelliamus"yelled Harry. Too late Peter changes and runs away. Snape had came out, was onle to be knocked out by werewolf Lupin. Hermione tries to get through him, nothing works. They see him lunge at them,and they closed their eyes.

* growl* Harry opens his eyes, in front of him. A wolf, big as a him, stands protectively in front of the three. " Mel" whispered Hermione looking at the wolf. Then they start to fight, Melinda leaps at Werewolf Lupin, clawing and bites him in the neck and legs " Melinda can turn into animgaus "said Ron, looking at their best friend. The three watched the fight turn bloody, Melinda is thrown against the tree, Sirius joins the fight and Melinda changes back. " Mel" said Harry, going over. She is unconscious, holding her. Harry sees Lupin leaving, so is Sirius, who was badly hart.

Harry gives Melinda to Hermione, Ron looks at her. Melinda was badly hurt and was still in darkness, didn't know what was happening now.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Dont own any of them, Melinda belongs to me**_

_**Chapter 13: End of year 3**_

Melinda lying in the hospital wing, her eyes fluttered open. She sits up and blinks for few moments. " Ah, Miss Cullen your awake" said Dumblore, " ugh my head, how long have I been unconscious and what happen?' Said Melinda, looking at the headmaster.

He told her about Hermione and Harry going back in time to save Buckbeak and her father, who escaped. " You been unconscious for almost a week, you pass your final exams with finding out the truth" said Dumblore. He gave Melinda a big envelope, which was big and newer one with her name on it.

He leavesher , Melinda opens it. She reads the letter and its her mother , first she reads and it says: _**Dearest Melinda Patience Black, My Darling Daughter. By the time you read this I'm no longer alive or I'm killed by You-know-who. My daughter, I love you with all my heart, besides your father, you are living with my Great-Aunt Esme, and starting your schooling at Hogwarts, growing up in a world of darkness. The wolf gene, you have is from my side of the family. It skipped me, use this gift to help the others around you and Harry too, Lily and James were my best friends and they are also your Godparents, like we are with Harry. I love you my treasure, Love Kayla Constance Black (Cullen)**_

Melinda tears fall down her face, her mother loved her and still. She opens her father letter and reads it. It says: **Melinda,****My****Daughter.****I****am****your****father****Sirius****Black;****I****love****you****with****my****heart,****Ow!****,****Your****mother****just****hit,****hehe,****you****probably****starting****at****Hogwarts****and****are****like****pranks****,****your****mother,****with****smarts****or****me.****Made****friends****with****Harry,****Well,****I****love****you****and****grow****up****safe,****Sincerely****Sirius****Black**

Melinda laughs at the letter and smiles at them,but it isn't finished. Another letter drops in her lap, picks it opens it and read it. Shock, it was from her father. Its says_**: Melinda, you are probably knock out, I escape from the tower. Hermione and Harry help me. Take care, in the future, Be careful. Hope to see you soon, Love you, Sincerely Sirius Black.**_

Melinda puts it down, , she hears Lupin footsteps coming by. " Professor Lupin"said Melinda, he comes in and smiles at her. " You're leaving," said Melinda, he nods and says" yes, I see you got Kayla and Sirius letters, Melinda you remind of her "said Lupin, " How?"Said Melinda, " your temper and smartness,are from them both. got to go "said Lupin, Melinda hugs him. " Oh, I'm your Godfather too, "said Lupin. Melinda smiles and nods. Lupin leaves out the door.

" Mel" said her friends, she sees them standing in the doorway, they tackle her in a hug, " you woke up and now you can us tell how you transform into a big dog" said Ron. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. " It's a wolf, Ron, I could since end of second year" said Melinda. Madam Promfrey checks her and Melinda is released.

She sees a new broom Harry hand, " oh, Sirius wanted to give me this to you" said Harry, handing her a box. Melinda smiles and opens it. Inside laid a locket with _MB, _Melinda opens, and there was picture of her and Kayla, Sirius. " Thanks Harry" said Melinda, blushing red. Harry grabs her hand. " Want to" said Harry, **sniff**, Melinda smelled a Vampire close by, " Vampire, can't" said Melinda. He watches her leave. Melinda in wolf form runs in to the forbidden forest, Harry is up in the air flying on his new broom.

Third years Is DONE...Fourth up next.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Year Four is Up Now, Dont own any of them, Only Melinda Cullen

Chapter 1: WORLD CUP

Melinda looked out of her bedroom window, and saw the early morning coming to. She spent the week here at The Burrow for the world cup, well her family was back in Forks . Getting dressed in summer clothes. " Melinda, dear will you wake up the boys, Hermione and Ginny are helping me make breakfast, " said Mrs., Weasly.

Carrying a lamp, Melinda looks into the boy's room. Suddenly Harry wakes up and panting. " Harry "said Melinda, looking at her best friend, He looked at the worry on his best friend face. " Mel" said Harry; " are you alright?" said Melinda. " Bad dream" said Harry, putting on his glass. Melinda goes over to Ron, " Wake up, WAKE UP RON! " shouted Melinda, shaking the read-head. " Bloody hell "said Ron, covering himself with the covers. He looked embarrassed, and turns to lie down. " Honestly Ron, get dressed and don't go to sleep, come on Ron, your mother says breakfast is almost ready" said Melinda, She turns and leaves the room.

Walking in the woods, " where are we actually going? "Said Harry, looking at Ron. Hermione and Melinda, Ginny were walking, Melinda was listening to music. " Don't know, hey dad, where we going " said Ron. Arthur Weasly looked back and said" haven't the foggiest, keep up ".

" Arthur, its about time son" said man, whose name was Amos Diggory, looking at them. " Sorry Amos, some of us had bit of a sleepy start" said Arthur. He looked back at Ron, who was yawning. " This is Amos Diggory, everyone, he works with at the ministry" said Arthur. Then young boy of 17 jumped from the tree, " this strapping young lad maybe Cedric, am I right "said Arthur, shaking hands with him. " yes sir" said Cedric.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, when Cedric approaches Melinda, who was listening to her music. Melinda heard footsteps, with her wolf hearing. " Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory, you are" said the seventh the year. " Mel…inda…Cullen" said Melinda looking at him. He took her hand and kissed it, Melinda blush cherry red. Ron and Harry watched it, their mouths were opened. A twinge of jealousy was felt in Harry body. " Nice to meet you miss Cullen" said Cedric, leaving a blushing Melinda. Melinda looked at him and notice; he looked like someone she knew. Couldn't point her finger on it. Hermione and Ginny dragged a daze Melinda with them.

Coming to a hill, the group was standing around an old boot. Harry saw it and said," why we standing around that manky old boot". He looked at the twins, " that isn't just any old manky boot mate "Said Fred. " It's a portkey"said George, going over.

Melinda goes over and holds on to the boot, her and her friends are sent flying and spinning around. " Let go, " shouted Arthur, Hermione and Melinda said in unison " what". He said again let go, Melinda and others let go, with a * THUMP* Harry and other landed on a grassy ground.

" I bet that cleared your sinuses "said Arthur, who landed on the ground gracefully with Mr. Diggory, Cedric. Hermione helps up Melinda, who was dizzy.

Credic helps up Harry and Harry thanks him. Climbing up a smaller hill, brooms were flying everywhere and tents lined up, filled with music.

They entered and said their goodbyes to Amos and Cedric, who gave Melinda a smile. She blush and wave goodbye to him, Harry again felt jealously radiated through his body. Coming to a tent, which looked small, the others went. Harry looked at it and went. Surprised, the place was big; Harry said, " I love magic". Melinda chuckles at him and he smiles at her. The two go find their rooms and get ready for the World Cup.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Dont own any of them onle Melinda**

**Chapter 2: Ascend In Chaos **

The stadium of the Qudditch World was huge and deep , all races from each country was attending. Melinda looked at the stadium in awe, " Bilmey dad, how far up are we" said Ron. The voices, Melinda didn't want to hear, " well put this way, if its rain, you'll be first to know" said Lucius Malfoy, Melinda uncle, " Father and I are in the Minister Box, by Cornelius Fudge himself "said her cousin Draco Malfoy. She didn't what happen between Harry and her other family.

Melinda glared at them, they too returned it. She climbed up and took a stand next to Harry and Ginny. They cheered, when the team of Ireland and Bulgaria. The minister made opening speech, and then the World Cup began. A golden snitch flew out of his wand.

" There no one like Krum, he like bird, he rides the wind, he more then athlete, he an artist" said Ron, boasting about Viktor Krum. " Think you're in love Ron" said Ginny, Melinda giggle at the comment. " Viktor I love you, Viktor I do "sang the twins, the other joined in. Melinda hearing picked up chanting and screaming. Her nose picked up smoke and burning .

Mr. Weasley told them to get to safely, people were screaming. " Mel, Harry "said Hermione, who lost the two in the crowd. Melinda held Harry hand, who was knock down to the ground. Melinda was pulled down with him. They were both knock out by someone feet and unconscious into darkness.

" Melinda, Harry!" shouted Ron and Hermione voice, the World Cup camp was rubble and burn to the ground. Melinda groans and opened her eyes, " Harry? "Said Melinda, " Mel" said Harry, he help the young girl up. " Harry, Mel, been looking for the two for ages, thought we lost both of you" said Ron, Hermione nodded.

" What is that? " said Melinda, looking at the sky. A skull with a snake coming from its mouth lit up the sky. Unexpectedly spells were from wizards, " stop that my son " yelled Arthur, looked at the four teenagers. " Ron, Harry, Hermione, Melinda are you all right" said Mr. Weasly, They nodded. " Which of you conjured this?"said Barty Crouch. " Can't possibly think Barty "said Mr. Weasly, looking at the man. Hermione told Harry that was " HIS" mark. Harry said it was Voldmort mark and those masked people were his followers. Soon they left, to find the man that Harry saw. Melinda stayed close to Harry.

" Harry who? Said Mr. Weasly, looking at him, " I dunno, I didn't see his face's says Harry. Melinda looked at the mark and felt a chill in her spine.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Dont own any of them , only Melinda

Chapter 3: Entering Fourth Year

_(Dear Melinda, we heard what happen at the World Cup, hope you are safe, and be good this year, and Bella, Edward are having a child –Esme),_ " What!" whispered Melinda, rereading the note again. " Mel "said Hermione, looking at her female best friend. " Here, read," said Melinda, giving the note to Hermione. Hermione read and squealed. " Hermione, a child having a human and vampire impossible" said Melinda. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to reading the Daily Prophet.

" Anything from the dears "said the candy woman, Ron and Harry took out their money. Ron didn't have enough for what he wanted, " Here Ron" said Melinda, not looking from her Mythology book. " Two Pumpkin Pastries, please" said sweet annoyed girl voice. Melinda looked a saw Fifth year Cho Chang with her friends. She and Harry shared a lingering look. Melinda felt jealousy in her body . " No thank you "said Harry voice. Melinda kept herself distracted to her book. " Melinda" said Cedric voice, Melinda looked up and saw him standing in the compartment doorway. Hermione nudged her with her arm, Melinda smiled at him. " Care to join to me in my compartment, I'm alone, my friends are with their girlfriends" said the seventh year.

" Sure, meet you guys at the platform," said Melinda, Hermione nodded, the boys didn't say anything, she already left. " Geez, Hermione, why did let Mel go with him "said Ron. Harry felt his blood boil and jealousy in his body. (A/N. Melinda thinks of Credic as an older brother, Cedric likes her). " Harry are you alright,"said Hermione, giving the boy, Harry nodded and took out his quill, paper to write to Sirius.

The train arrives at the school, Harry heard Melinda giggling behind them with Cedric. His blood begans to boil with jealously, " Bye Cedric"said Melinda; she walked over to her friends. " Harry, you are right, looks alike you ate sour worm," said Melinda, looking at him. Hermione chuckled at the two and walked ahead. Harry blush at her comment , Melinda followed Hermione.

Flying horses carrying a carriage went down towards Hargid. " Clear the runaway," shouted the half- giant. Melinda was felt something was going to happen this year.. " Well there something you don't see everyday" said Harry, looking at his best friends. The whole school was watching, in the distance a vessel of a ship floated out of the black lake.

All the four houses of Hogwarts were seated in the Great Hall, everyone was told what was gonna take place the Twizard Tournament take place this year at their school Two schools were coming to stay for the year, Beaux ton Academy For Girls, then the door open. It reveals older girls in blue uniform dancing towards the front. " Bloody Hell" said Ron; he looked at a girl bottom, while she was walking. Hermione rolled her eyes, clutching her Mythology book. Melinda hit Ron head with it. " Bloody Hell Mel "said Ron. " Sorry my hands must slip " said Melinda, glaring at him. Hermione gave a Melinda hand five. Then the second school was Dumstrang from Belgium, boys older then them came in twirling poles. Melinda and Hermione kept watch, " Blimey its Viktor Krum " said Ron, Melinda and Harry saw him walking by with others including the Headmaster of Dumstrang.

After the fire phoenix away, the two schools student sat with other houses. Dumbledore, reveals the Cup for the Tournament, Barty Couch made announcement that students under 17 can entered. " Silence " yelled their Headmaster, the Great Hall became quiet. Melinda felt the calmness again. Since she wasn't paying attention to her friends,kept looking at the Cup. Alastor Moody came and the Tournament had began,


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Dont own any of them , only Melinda

Chapter 4: _**Teaching of the Unforgivable**_

" Alastor Moody "said their new teacher, Melinda and rest of the class watch him at blackboard writing his name. He was told the Headmaster wanted him there and was going to teach them the Unforgivable Curses. " How many are there" said Moody, looking at the class. " Three sir" said Hermione, looking at her desk. " And they are so named?" said Moody again, " Because they are Unforgivable "said Melinda. " Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban correct, now the Ministry says your too young to see what these curses do, I say different" he said, looking at the class. " You had to know what your up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere to put your chewing gum other else than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan " said Moody. " Aw, no way the old codger one see out back of his head "said Semus. Melinda saw a chalk been across the room at him.

" So which shall we see first, Weasly" said Moody, Melinda nudged Ron to get up. Ron stood up and said " yes". " Give us a curse "said Moody, " Well my dad did tell me about the imperious curse "said Ron in a shaky voice. " Ahh yes your father would know all about that, gave the Ministry quite about of grief, a few years ago, perhaps this will show you why" said Moody, who went to a table filled on top with glass jars. Opening it came out a spider and going on to his hand. Melinda saw Moody put up his wand and then the spider was floating around.

Laughing filled the room, since Melinda could control her phasing. Then Moody put the spider to a window, Melinda grab her Hermione hand. She didn't hear the Professor call on Neville.

Neville told him about the Cructius curse; Melinda felt the spider and Neville pain, she clutch on to harder to Hermione hand. " STOP stop it, can't you its bothering him " said Hermione. Melinda had tears coming down, " Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable curse, Miss Granger or Miss Cullen "said Moody going over to the young girls. Hermione shook her head no and Melinda looked away. Then a bright green light came from of Moody wand, Melinda looked at the dead spider. Melinda saw the killing curse from his wand.

A flash came; Melinda was in a trance, hearing a pleading voice. The voice was feminine voice saying, " No please, * whisper* Melinda I love you" said the voice, it belonged to Her, Kayla Cullen –Black. Melinda came out of it, class was over. Melinda quickly grabbed her bag and left the classroom.

Walking down the stairs, Melinda heard Neville crying. " Neville "said Melinda , Neville looked at the she-wolf , her eyes were filled with tears. " Got to you too " said Neville. " The last one , its gonna be okay Neville "said Melinda , giving him a hug. Neville hug her back , Melinda pulled away. She heard her friends coming down the stairs. Melinda kept walking down , she wanted to be alone.

She ran outside in cold ice rain, running faster she turned into her wolf form. Tears fell from her face , with mixed with the rain. She released all her feeling. Harry watched her run outside in the ice cold rain


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: don own any of them , only Melinda , Polls on my Profile for Melinda date to Yule Ball.**_

_**Chapter 5: Champions**_

Rain filled the cloudy sky, a wolf running back to the school and phase back into Melinda. She ran up the stairs after wanting to be alone after her moment in class. " Melinda "said Cedric voice. She turns and see him running towards her. " Hermione came by looking for you earlier, told me about what happen in class "said Cedric. Melinda told him about her mother, " its alright, Cedric I better go Hermione and the boys are gonna lecture me on this later "said Melinda, running back inside.

Melinda walked to the Great Hall, where the Goblet was kept. " Mel "said Hermione voice. Melinda rushed over and was pulled into a hug. " where were you and why you wet "said Hermione. " Hermione calm down "said Melinda, pulling back. They sat on the benches , " oh here your bag , Harry picked it by the door, when you took off running "said Hermione, Melinda blushed deep red. " speaking of them, where are the boys"said Melinda , looking around.

"Eternal glory, be brillant would'nt it ? in three years from now , we'll be old enough to be chosen"said Ron as they walked . " Yeah will rather be you than me, look there Mel"said Harry , looking at the girl. " I heard from Semus , Cedric was talking to her "said Ron , looking at her again. Jealousy burn inside Harry again, but was gone when the twins came in.

The whole house cheered for them , " thank you , thank you, well lads we've done it "said Fred, in his hand was age potion. Melinda rolled her eyes and said " Its not gonna work ". The twins went up to her, " oh yeah ? and why's that Cullen"said Fred. " you see this ? this is an age line , Dumbledore drew it him self "said Hermione , pointing to it. " So"said the twins , Melinda rolled her eyes again. " So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something , Mel this please"said Hermione, looking at her female friend. " pathietcally dimwitted such as a age potion , say I didn't warn "said Melinda . They both didnt listen to her.

" Ready Fred "said Geogre , looking at his twin . " ready Geogre "said Fred , they both drank it until it was gone. Jumping the line and putting thier names in the cup. Cheering came , it lasted when they thrown back . Other eyed widen , the twins were old men and began to fight for their mistake. " now that what I call Grumpy old men"said Melinda. Hermione chuckled at her friend. They laughter and cheering stop , Viktor Krum came in and put his name in the cup. He looked over at Hermione , Melinda saw her friend smile at him.

He leaves , Hermione turn and saw her friend smile , " Oh Mel, dont start"said the teen. " Okay Mrs . Krum and Kissable Krum "she teased and took off running from a blushing and mad Hermione. Harry and Ron saw them and said " girls".

**Thursday Night**

" Sit down , please and now the moment you've all been waiting for , the champions selection"said Dumbledore. Everyone clasps and cheers in the Great Hall. The cup flames up , a paper comes out and lands in his hand. The glowing room is silence , " The Durmstang champion Viktor Krum " he yelled. " Hermione your boyfriend been chosen"said Melinda in hush voice. Hermione turns and wacks her , but misses . It landed on Harry , " Bloody Hermione" he said. Hermione glares at smirking Melinda. Fluer Delacor is chosen next, then Cedric is chosen champion for Hogwarts. When he walks up , makes eyes contact with Melinda , who smiles at him and blushes. Harry clench his fists and Hermione looks at him and smiles at this.

" Excellent , we now have out three champions ! but in the end only one will go down in history , only one will his chalice of champions, this vessel of victory othe tri-wizard cup " he yelled . A trophy is shown, then the Globet glows red and a paper comes out. Melinda didnt have a good feeling of this.

" Harry Potter , Harry Potter? said Dumbledore, looking around. " HARRY POTTER !"he yelled. " go on Harry, Harry for goodness sake "said Hermione. He was about get off. A hand grab his, Harry saw Melinda looking at him . She nodded to him , that she believe he didn't put his name in that cup. He squeeze her hand and left. They watched him walk up , and begin to protest he was of age and a cheat.

In the Common Room , everyone had gone to bed , Melinda sat in a chair with blanket and looking in the fire. Her hearing picked up footsteps coming down. Her pure white wand in her hand . " Mel "said Harry , looking over at the werewolf . he walked and sat down next to her. " Ron mad at you , don't worry I believe you "said Melinda , looking at him. " Thanks , why you up "said Harry , " cant sleep"said Melinda. Harry saw on her wrist was a cresent shape scar on her wrist.

Melinda followed his gaze and said " oh this , a rouge bit me when the pack and I chased it down early this summer"said Melinda. He took her hand and wrist, he trace it with his thumb. He looked at her and both began to lean forward, inches from their lips. A thump was heard , the moment was ruin. " night Harry"said Melinda , going up. " night Mel "said Harry , blushing red at moment when they almost kiss and watching her leave. Later he also went up and went to bed.

The champions been picked, Melinda laid in bed , thinking about the almost kiss and feeling in her stomach of dread. That end of this year was gonna have a tragic end. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
